My Dragon, My Demon
by Hithluwen
Summary: Los designios misteriosos no se aclaran... Un nuevo personaje entra a escena, ¿qué pasara ahora Segundo capítulo en líneaCambio de titulo
1. Reencuentros, el Demonio entra a escena

Bueno... Este es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh. De todas maneras espero que lo disfruten. Aún no sé muy bien que tipo de enredos armaré más tarde (aparte de los amorosos y torturar de vez en cuando a nuestros queridos personajes).. Pero en fin, ya veré después! 

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece...El único que es mío es Himeko Ryusaki...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kimi ni naru aitsu_**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentros y la entrada a escena del Demonio**

Un presentimiento...

Cada vez más fuerte...

Tenían que llegar a algún lado...

Pero no sabían adonde...

Sólo se dejaban guiar por sus instintos, por aquel presentimiento que se había hecho más fuerte conforme el día, las horas iban pasando... ¿Qué sucedería¿ Sería acaso una señal de los Dioses¿Acaso.. la Oscuridad estaba cerca? Nadie podía saberlo... Hacia sólo dos días había ocurrido lo mismo.. Un extraño presentimiento que los había guiado al bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la cuidad, y hacia un descubrimiento que cambió el curso de sus, hasta entonces, apacibles existencias.. En ese entonces, habían descubierto algo tan sorprendente, que aún no lograban asimilar. Aunque, era verdad que no había pasado tiempo suficiente como para poder hacerlo...

Aquel día, ante todos ellos habían aparecido los habitantes de una época remota. Frente a ellos habían aparecido el antiguo faraón Atem, Teana, Kisara, dos de los sacerdotes Isis y Seth, el ladrón de tumbas Bakura, Jouno el amigo del faraón y Yami Marik. Al principio, todos pensaron que se trababa de una clase de sueño. Pero, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que no era así.. Lo que vieron entonces era realidad... Y lo seguía siendo ahora, a pesar de lo extraño e inesperado de la situación.

Pronto, se encontraron todos frente a frente... Nuevamente se dieron cuenta que todos, sin excepción, estaban ahí.. ¿Tan poderoso era el aquél críptico mensaje enviado por los Dioses en forma de presagio? Al parecer así era... Pero¿sería el presagio de algo bueno, o de algo terrible...? Todos se observaron... Por sus expresiones, nadie sabía más que los otros. Los designios que los Dioses les tenían preparados les eran desconocidos. Sólo les quedaría esperar para saber que sucedería...

Veo que los Dioses han decidido reunirnos a todos...- dijo de repente una vos desconocida.

Todos los presentes dieron la vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz. Varias figuras avanzaron hacia la luz de las lámparas del parque... No podían creerlo, frente a ellos aparecieron el resto de los sacerdotes de la antigüedad: Mahado, Karim, Shada y Mana. Estaban acompañados por otra chica de unos dieciocho años de ojos violetas, piel morena y cabello tricolor, idéntico al de Atem o Yugi de no ser porque este era lacio y largo, debajo de la cintura... El faraón la observó atentamente.. Sería posible que aquella chica fuera...

Neteph...- el nombre se escapó de los labios del faraón antes de que este se diera cuenta. Los demás lo voltearon a ver, para después dirigir sus miradas hacia la joven... Esta, por su parte, sólo esbozo una gran sonrisa. Ante la sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes corrió a abrazar a Atem...

¡Pensé que me habías olvidado, hermano!

Sería incapaz de olvidarte...- dijo el faraón, mientras observaba más de cerca a la joven. Iba vestida con unas botas y pantalón negros, una camisa verde oscuro de cuello alto y una amplia gabardina de cuero negro. También traía un gran Ankh colgando al cuello.

La joven le sonrió- Y como verás, traje a los demás.-dijo refiriéndose a sus acompañantes.

Como varios de los que se encontraban ahí no terminaban de entender que sucedía, Atem decidió presentar a la recién llegada como era debido:- Ella es Neteph, y es mi hermana gemela.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ese es mi antiguo nombre...- dijo mirando a su hermano y después volteando a ver a los demás- Mi nombre actual es Himeko Ryusaki, aunque también me llaman Himeko Chibakawa.

Aquellos que vivían en la época actual, se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar el segundo nombre que se dio la chica..

Claro... Como no te reconocí antes...- comenzó Jounochi, atrayendo la atención hacia él- la gabardina que traes es realmente la gabardina del "Tigre Infernal", de Himeko Chibakawa!

Hemmm... Disculpen la ignorancia pero,- intervino Jouno- ¿ porqué se sorprendieron así¿Y qué es eso del "Tigre Infernal"?

Por un momento, los que sabían de que se trataba, callaron... Nadie se atrevía a decir la verdad... Sobre todo estando Atem presente y tan atento, esperando una respuesta... Finalmente, Yugi tuvo el suficiente valor para decir que era lo que sucedía:

Pues verán... Lo del "Tigre Infernal", es el apodo que se le da a Himeko Chibakawa que...- dudó un momento antes de seguir su frase- que es una de los cuatro dirigentes de los _"Demonios errantes"_, la banda de criminales más buscada de todo Japón.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entonces entre los presentes. Himeko miró a su hermano que la miró a su vez, tratando de asimilar lo que Yugi acababa de decir...

Eso significa que sigues siendo igual que en ése entonces...- intervino el ladrón de tumbas Bakura, que hasta entonces había permanecido apartado de los demás mientras se acerca hasta donde estaba la chica.

Soy igual que siempre, Bakura...- le respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír...- Pero que te parece si entre tú y mi hermano, me presentan a los que aún no conozco.

¡Con mucho gusto!- exclamó el ladrón de tumbas pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de las chica, dejando sorprendidos a más de uno.

Las presentaciones fueron bastante rápidas. Himeko se llevó inmediatamente bien con Kisara, Jounochi, Jouno, Malik, Yami Malik, Ishizu, Tristan y Mokuba (que se encontraba ahí acompañando a su hermano).Después de algunos minutos de plática común y corriente de gente que se acaba de conocer, decidieron que sería mejor retirarse a sus casas. Atem todavía no acaba de asimilar el hecho de que su hermana fuera una de las personas más buscadas de Japón, y que además se llevara tan bien con él ladrón de tumbas por una razón que él desconocía, porque no le dio tiempo de preguntarle que demonios sucedía.

_Mientras tanto en la limosina que llevaba a los Kaiba de regreso a su mansión:_

A pesar de ser una criminal muy buscada, parece muy simpática.- le dijo Kisara a Mokuba, con quien platicaba animadamente.

_(N/A)_ Por designio de los Dioses, o algo así XD, Kisara y Seth se quedan en casa de los Kaiba. Teana se queda en casa se Anzu, Jouno en la de Jounochi, Bakura en casa de Ryou Bakura, Isis y Yami Marik en casa de Ishizu y Marik (supongo que tienen una en Domino, pero no sé.. nnU) y Atem en casa de Yugi. Ahora sí de regreso a la historia..

Tienes razón.. No se ve que sea tan mala..- respondió alegremente el más joven de los Kaiba.- ¿Tu que opinas hermano?

Seto Kaiba estaba sentado frente a su hermano y junto a él iba Seth. Ambos estaban muy serios y miraban por la ventana, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación de los otros dos... _(como se nota que uno es la reencarnación del otro XD)_ Al oír la pregunta de su hermano, el joven empresario apartó la vista de la ventana unos segundos para responder fríamente:

No debes fiarte a las apariencias, Mokuba. Puede ser más peligrosa de lo que parece...

Kisara y Mokuba observaron a Seto, pero no dijeron nada más... El resto del trayecto hasta la mansión fue silencioso. "Aún así... Espero poder volver a verla..."

_**Notas:**_

Bueno... Pues ese fue el primer capítulo... Y ahora las explicaciones:

el título "Kimi ni maru aitsu" es en realidad el titulo de una canción de Card Captor Sakura que me encanta y significa " La chica que no puedo ignorar"... Y ya verán después por que le puse ese título .

Jouno es la "versión" del Antiguo Egipto de Jounochi, al igualñ que Teana lo es de Tea/Anzu por ahí leí que salían en uno de los video-juegos de Yu-gi-oh pero ya no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba.. .

Bueno, creo que ya no tengo más que decir sobre la historia, y sino lo diré después... Ciao..


	2. Conociendo al Demonio

Mi primer review! Gracias a Sora Naekino, por ser la primera, aunque espero que no sea la última en dejar reviews!

**A Sora Naekino: **Claro que puedes usar a mí personaje para tu historia! Me alegro que lamía te haya gustado. Aquí está el segundo capítulo..

Bueno como el disclaimer ya está en el primer capitulo no lo voy a repetir.Aunque agregare que el personaje de Hikaru que aparecerá en este capítulo es mío,ok? Ahora sí, sin más vamos a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Conociendo al Demonio**

Atem se encontraba sentado en la sala del trono, en una elegante silla que había sido dispuesta al lado de su padre, el faraón Akhenamkhanen. Aún era muy temprano, casi acababa de amanecer, sin embargo para la familia real los deberes empezaban desde la salida del Gran Disco Solar de Ra. De repente, entraron en la sala varios guardias acompañados por unas mujeres de la corte. Atem las reconoció, eran las muchachas que acompañaban siempre a su hermana Neteph...

Gran Faraón,-dice uno de los guardias al tiempo que se hinca ante su señor-¡ha ocurrido algo terrible¡La Princesa Neteph ha desaparecido!

�¿Qué!- exclamó el Faraón al tiempo que se levantaba del trono, al igual que su hijo-�¿Cómo es eso posible!

La hemos buscado por todo el Palacio y los jardines, pero no hay ninguna señal de ella-se atrevió a decir una de las jóvenes a pesar del miedo que sentía.

De repente, todo comenzó a volverse más oscuro alrededor de Atem...

_Bip...Bip...Bip..._

La alarma del despertador lo despertó. Se giró de lado para apagar el aparato que se encontraba sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y después se volvió a tirar sobre su espalda para reflexionar sobre su sueño y sobre los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior. Después de un rato se levantó, se cambió de ropa y bajo a desayunar.

Buenos días Yami- dijo Yugi en cuanto lo vio entrar en la cocina.

Buenos días- dijo el Faraón con un bostezo

¿Por cierto, sabes porque tu hermana conoce a Bakura?

No tengo ni la más remota idea, a mí también me sorprendió la manera en la que se trataban..

Desayunaron tranquilamente, mientras hablaban de todo y nada. Al final, Atem se levantó y recogió los platos.

Voy a salir... Necesito caminar, si quieres yo haré las compras.- dijo tomando la lista que se encontraba pegada en el refrigerador.

Está bien, si no te molesta..

Al rato, Atem se encontraba caminando por la ciudad. Estaba muy distraído y no se dio cuenta que acabó en medio de uno de los barrios más peligrosos y desolados de la cuidad. De repente, unos tipos se le pararon enfrente, sin intenciones de apartarse.

Danos todo tu dinero, sin armar escándalo, niño bonito.- dijo uno de los tipos al tiempo que se acercaba a Atem con una navaja en la mano.

Éste vio que no tenía oportunidad alguna de evitar el enfrentamiento pues detrás suyo también había unos tipos con cara de pocos amigos impidiéndole el paso. "Rayos" pensó el faraón al tiempo que pensaba en alguna manera para escapar.

�¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo!- gritó una voz femenina que reconoció inmediatamente.

Los tipos que se encontraban frente a él se apartaron...Ahí estaba ella, su hermana, vestida con la misma gabardina negra y con una cara de enfado.

¡Es la Jefa!- exclamó uno de los tipos

_¡Es la Jefa!_ – repitió ella imitando el tono de voz del tipo- ¡claro que soy yo! Y ustedes se me largan inmediatamente. Ya les dije que robar en pleno día estaba prohibido a menos que se tratara de tiendas. Además, imbeciles, ése es mi hermano. ¡Así que lárguense de una buena vez, si no ya conocen las concecuendias!- dijo ella apartando a un lado su gabardina para dejar a la vista la pistola que llevaba en la cintura.

Los tipos se alejaron rápidamente de ahí, sabían de lo que la chica era capaz.

Mientras tanto, Atem observaba detenidamente a su hermana. La imagen de la chica que tenía frente a él no correspondía con la que él tenía de su hermana. Era tan diferente a la que había vivido con él en Egipto

No me veas así hermano...- dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, luego ella suspiró-creo que no tengo más opción que decirte lo que en verdad pasó.. Pero sera mejor que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Decidieron dirigirse al parque en donde se instalaron en una de las bancas. Guardaron silencio pues en verdad ninguno de ellos sabía como empezar la conversación. No se habían visto desde hacía tres mil años, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Sobre todo para ella, ya no era la misma que antes y no volvería a serlo...

Himeko Chibakawa..- pensó Atem en voz alta, su hermana lo volteo a ver algo sorprendida- Así es como muchos te conocen... ¿o me equivocó?

Sí y no.. Himeko Ryusaki también es conocida, aunque más bien es por ser la hija de un reconocido doctor, un "prodigio", como todos dicen, en el piano y en el canto y una modelo reconocida a nivel nacional... No es mi estilo, pero tengo que guardar las apariencias...-respondió la chica viendo a lo lejos, después cerró los ojos un momento, al tiempo que tomaba aire, era el momento- Estuve con Bakura..

¿Nani?

Hace tres mil años... cuando todos pensaron que había desparecido... En realidad me encontré con Bakura y decidí convertirme en una ladrona

La incredulidad se leía en la cara de Atem... ¿Cómo era eso posible¿Su hermana... al lado de Bakura... Cometiendo robo tras robo? Eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto...

No bromeo, hermano..- dijo ella como si fuera capaz de leer en los pensamientos del antiguo faraón- Oye, se que es difficil asimilar lo sucedido. Mana y los otros pusieron la misma cara que tú cuando se los explique...- dijo la chica riendo al recordar ese suceso.

Es verdad¿Cómo fue que los encontraste?

Yo no hice nada. Ellos sólo aparecieron en la sala de mi casa hace unos tres días...

"Entonces, fue al mismo tiempo que los demás"pensó Atem

No sabes, lo difficil que fue tener que hechizar a todos los que trabajan en mi casa, para que creyeran que ellos siempre habían vivido con nosotros...

¿"hechizar"¿Aún tienes poderes mágicos?

Síp... Volvieron junto con mi memoria, cuando era una niña. En realidad, fue justo en el accidente en el que murieron mis padres.

Atem volteo a ver a su hermana, algo sorprendido por lo que ella acababa de decir. Himeko al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, se apresuró a decir:- Pero no te preocupes, jamás estuve sola..

Ambos hermanos sugieron hablando un largo rato. Pues Atem queria saber todo lo que había sucedido con su hermana desde la última vez que se vieron... Sin embargo, ella le dijo que por ahora preferiría hablar del presente, pues prefería que todos estuvieran presentes para hablar del pasado.

Aún así, Atem se enteró que muchas cosas que se referían a la chica. Ella le habló de su vida y de lo aburrido que era para ella pretender ser alguien de clase.

Los modales y las reglas que hay que seguir en la alta sociedad me aburren demaciado.. Por eso decidí volver a ser como antes, una ladrona..- Himeko tambien le habló de su gran amiga: Hikaru Guimaraes, hija de un exitoso cirujano plástico brazileño instalado en Japón, que a pesar de ser un año mayor que ella, tenía un carácter muy alegre. Por eso se había llevado bien con ella desde el principio. Hikaru había sido la única que no se comportó nunca de manera hipócrita. Ella era la única persona en quién Himeko confiaba lo suficiente como para contarle sus dos grandes secretos: el de su vida pasada y el de su "vida" como el Tigre Infernal.

¿Así que ella sabe sobre todos nosotros?

Sí, de hecho espero que se puedan conocer algún día. Sería muy divertido ir todos juntos a algún lado. ¿Y cómo te va a ti con esta nueva vida¿Sabes cómo les va a los demás?

Ahora,le tocaba a Atem contar algunas cosas... Aunque no era mucho, le contó todo lo que había pasado. Así como lo que sabía que le había pasado a los demás. Después de todo, para ellos este mundo era totalmente desconocido. Despues de un largo rato se despidieron, acordaron que volverían a verse con los demás.

Más tarde 

Himeko les contaba a Mana, Mahado, Shada y a Karim su encuentro con Atem. De repente, el teléfono de la sala sóno haciendo saltar la aprendiz de hechicera y a los sacerdotes. Mientras que a Himeko sólo le entraba un imparable ataque de risa:

¿Quieres dejar de reír?- dijo Mana algo enfadada con la reacción de la chica- Esto no es muy divertido que digamos, ese aparato casi nos mata del susto..

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.. Lo siento, pero...- comenzó la chica tratando de recuperar el aire- Es que su reacción fue muy divertida, hubieran visto la cara que tenía.. JAJAJAJA...

Antes de que la chica pudiera seguir riendo, una muchacha entró en la habitación:

Disculpe, señorita Ryusaki...

Sí¿que sucede?- respondió la aludida tratando nuevamente de controlarse.

Tiene una llamada. Es la señorita Guimaraes.

Ah, gracias. Tomaré la llamada aquí.- respondió Himeko al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba el teléfono, mientras que la muchacha volví a salir de la sala.- Hola Hika-chan.

_Vaya, hasta que me contestas, chica.._

Ya, ya... dime¿Qué es lo que querías?

_Recordarte que en dos semanas es mi cumpleaños. Así que espero que ya tengas mi regalo.._

Por supuesto que ya lo tengo.¿Por quién me tomas? Pero dime¿quién más ira?

_Ya sabes, todo los clientes y asociados de mi padre estarán ahí. De nuestra edad también habrá varias personas: Saori Kido, Julián Solo, Katsuyo Avalon y su hermano Anthony, y también..._- dudo un poco, luego agrego en una voz más baja- _Seto Kaiba._

�¿ Qué¿Ése cretino, arrogante, insoportable, narcisista, egocentrico...

_-... inútil, que cree saberlo todo, ectcetera, ectcetera.._- cortó Hikaru, cortanto al mismo tiempo el berrinche de su amiga_- Mira, ya conozco todo tu repertorio de insultos a Seto Kaiba. Pero mi padre insistió en invitarlo. Y yo preferí decirtelo ahora, para que el día de la fiesta no te enfadaras y decidas irte..._

Hn..- fue la respuesta de Himeko, del otro lado del teléfono- cambiemos el tema.. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conte de mi vida pasada en Egipto?

A oír esto, los demás se sorprendieron, pero después recordaron que Hikaru era la única que sabía de ese asunto..

_Sí, claro.. ¿Qué hay con eso?_

Bueno, no me lo vas a creer, pero... Por no se que extraña razón, todos los que conocía han revivido en esta época... Y pues... Me volví a encontrar con mi hermano y con los sacerdotes. Incluso algunos están viviendo conmigo ahora.- dijo Himeko mientras volteaba a ver a los aludidos, una idea cruzó su mente-¿Por qué no vienes a conocerlos?

_Eso sería genial... Pero¿no es muy tarde ahora?_

¿De qué hablas? Si apenas son las seis y media, además si vienes podrías quedarte a cenar.

_- Es verdad.. Entonces, estaré ahí en un rato. Nos vemos._

Himeko dejo el teléfono en su lugar, mientras decía:- Bueno, ya está. Hikaru vendrá a cenar con nosotros y así podrán conocerla.

¿Cree que eso sea correcto?- preguntó Mahado

Por supuesto que lo es. Además de ser una gran amiga, ella es la única que sabe acerca de mi vida pasada... No se preocupen, no dirá nada..

Al poco tiempo llegó Hikaru. Era una muchacha más alta que Himeko, de piel morena por su ascendencia brazileña, cabellos castaño y ojos verdes. Desde el principio, se mostró muy amable y alegre. La cena fue muy amena, pues ambas chicas se llevaban muy bien y no paraban de hacer bromas. Todos comprendieron rápidamente, porque ambas se llevaban tan bien. Su carácter era muy parecido y además, por lo que había dicho, Hikaru comprendía perfectamente la necesidad de libertad de la antigua princesa.

No me imagino la cara que puso tu hermano al enterarse que eras el "Tigre Infernal".. Bueno cuando supo de que se trataba.- comentó Hikaru

Jaja.. Sí, lo hubieras visto... Creo que en todo mi vida, jamás había visto una cara tan sorprendida e incredula. Pero al final creo que no lo tomo tan mal...

Y aunque hubiera sido así.. Sería imposible hacer que cambiarás...

La conversación siguió así hasta entrada la noche. Después Hikaru se fue a su casa y los demás se retiraron a dormir.. Aunque algo era seguro, se volverían a reunir con Hikaru aunque esta vez estarían todos juntos...

* * *

_**Notas:**_

Bueno, despues de tanto tiempo he conseguido terminar el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como ven este capítulo estuvo más centrado en Himeko/Neteph y de ahí el título.. Saori Kido y Julian Solo no son míos, aparecen por cortesía de Masami Kurumada, autor de Saint Seiya. ;; Lo siento pero no tenía más ideas para nombres, aunque eso sí los hermanos Avalon son invento mío, aunque dudo que estos personajes tengan grn participación en la historia.. Espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo...

Matta ne!


End file.
